This disclosure relates to systems and methods that provide a user interface enabling job programming for the printing of pads, where multiple copies of one or more printed sheets of paper are organized and output to be bound to a heavier stock or cardboard backing.
Pads are typically a group of single sheet forms, often with a card stock back cover and a glue binding on the top edge. Forms can then be torn off when needed from the pad. Pad creation typically has proceeded as follows: The single sheet forms are printed as an uncollated job. The operator has to calculate and program the desired quantity, i.e., by multiplying the number of sheets per pad by the number of pads needed. To facilitate post-printing assembly with a card stock cover for each pad, the operator also programs subset offset and glue binds each of the assembled pads. This process is largely manual and requires offline finishing. The required calculations and programming of multiple features have a high potential for error.
Efficient pad printing programming has presented a challenge to digital publishing and printing workflow. Examples of such attempts can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/643,474 to Morales et al., the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The current solutions on the market enable pad printing in either a very inefficient manner or a very inelegant manner. For example, current solutions oftentimes involve a printed form and copying the pages manually, separating the pages and then adding a back cover all manually.